dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cauthrien
Cauthrien at the end ENDING SPOILERS Possibly a mistake on Bioware's part rather than a bug but anyway. If the Warden sacrifices him/her self during the Final Battle you can see her at the funeral, regardless of whether she was killed or not. I believe you can only see her in some variations of that ending(Loghain must be spared I think). Should this be mentioned somewhere? --BeerMage 22:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Stupid cauthrien I had master Coercion and enough cunning to persuade anyone, and she decides to just attack me when I try to persuade her. Stupid dumbass woman. I don't even know what went wrong. Lying Memories (talk) 17:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : Same with me. But it is even weirder that I could persuade her as a human mage with Expert Corercion (= three points) and moderate cunning, but not as an elf rogue with master coercion and high cunning. What gives? -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 16:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I am not convinced that the it is the poison making skill that "convinces" her, but the sequence of the dialogue choices chosen. Considering that I have convinced her with a warrior multiple times when, one that does not possess a poison making skill but master coercion, but I always had to choose what I said carefully. Unfortunately, I don't remember what the sequence would be so it would need to be confirmed again. Balitant (talk) 16:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm beginning to wonder if it is race-related. All my human characters seem to have no trouble persuading her, but all the other races fail for seemingly no reason. If it's related to either Poisons OR Coercion, my Dalish Elf rogue should have had no trouble either way, given she was maxed in both (with 45 Cunning, as well), yet Cauthrien still attacked her. My Human Noble warrior had no points in Poison and only 2 in Coercion, yet she stood down against him, using the same dialog choices. My guess? She's bigoted and will only respond to Human characters. Working on testing this currently, but it obviously takes a while to get to this scene. Will post results after testing with: Human Mage; Elf Mage; Dwarf Noble; Dwarf Commoner; City Elf. ::So far, tested with: :::Human Noble (Warrior, 0 Poison, 2 Coercion) - Success :::Human Noble (Rogue, 4 Poison, 4 Coercion) - Success :::Dalish Elf (Rogue, 4 Poison, 4 Coercion) - Failure :(The following refers to the encounter with her right before entering the Landsmeet): Neither I (Human Noble Rogue) or any of my companion characters have a poison skill higher than 1. I have master coercion. It took two or three re-loads, but I was able to talk her down. First must use (intimidate) option. Do not start out using (persuade), she will just say no words can convince her. Then use the various conversation options until a (persuade) option re-appears, and select it. Maybe there is a specific sequence of conversation options after the inital (intimidate) in order for the (persuade) option to re-appear. I think the trick is to start with Intimidate, not Persuade. Then just appeal to her sense of reason and you'll get another Persuade option that gets her to stand down. Son Goharotto (talk) 00:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Her Not Dead Bug The page says that if you kill her she stills shows up later. Just wondering if anyone able to confirm that this is a bug, and not somehow can be written how with a simple explanation like Sigrun companion quest. For example, she could have not died during your fight and able to receive medical attention after the fight.--Dalish Arrow (talk) 18:26, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :That is because it happens to few players and is likely caused by the game falsely not listing her as deceased. 09:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC)